Earth-POTH
Earth-POTH (Planet Of The Hulks), is an alternate universe where Dr. Bruce Banner creates a super soldier formula that was laced with gamma isotopes. However, the formula was stolen by A.I.M., who used it on a town called Vista Verde in a bomb. The explosion transformed the citizens into a plethora of Hulks. One of the infected was Samuel Stern, who became the Leader. The Leader then transformed the super soldier formula into the Hulk-Flu. The Governments tried to quarantine the hulks, but when general Thaddeus Ross was mutated into a Red Hulk, he leads the resistance as the Red King. History Overview Much of the history of the characters and places is the same, except the origin of the Hulk and many of the people he knows. The Origin of the Plague Originally, the Hulk-Flu was an attempt by the US government to recreate the Captain America Super Soldier formula. Due to 70 years of failure, General Thaddeus Ross, out of desperation, hired Bruce Banner and his daughter Betty Ross, both young and prodigious scientists, were able to iron out the flaws of the formula with gamma radiation. When their computer simulations proved successful, George Tarlton stole the schematics and formula and sold it to a terrorist organization called A.I.M., who constructed it into a terrorist bomb and used it on a town called Vista Verde. At first the attack did nothing, but then several inhabitants of the town, such as Jennifer Walters (Banner's cousin), Emil Blonsky (The son of russian immigrants), Rick Jones, Samuel Stern, Leonard Samson, Marlo Chandler, and Amadeus Cho into super strong creatures of great rage and different skin colors. The only one to have no rage but great intelligence was Samuel Stern. Samuel Stern, feeling that the Super Soldier Formula is the next stage of human evolution, calls himself the Leader and turns the blood of the "Hulks" into a Hulk-Flu. The Early Days The Hulk-Flu starts spreading around New Mexico through the Leader's machinations, such as infecting domesticated and wildlife animals, food companies that reside in the state, contact between humans and hulks, and water supplies as well. The entire state is eventually quarantined by the military, lead by Thaddeus Ross. At first, Bruce and Betty try to study the hulk Amadeus Cho when he's captured for trying to escape the quarantine. However, Amadeus was a trojan horse for the Hulk's, having used a specially designed time bomb, made to look insignificant, detonated, turning Bruce and Betty into Hulks, who then turned the entire quarantine as well. And with that, the southern states of New Mexico, Arizona, Texas, Oklahoma, and California are turned into hulk lands, which has since been dubbed, "The Green Land," due to most of the hulks having green skin. The Green Land The Green Land is a series of colonies of hulks that inhabit the ruins of the cities of the five states while feral gamma iradiated animals wander everything in between. Now the hulks start wandering outside of the Green Land and continues to infect the United States, while other hulks start crossing the Rio Grande into Mexico. Adding of the Lizard and Goblin Formula When a Hulk rampaged in New York City while the Lizard and Green Goblin were fighting Spiderman. When the Hulk made contact with Lizard and Green Goblin, they were both infected. To quarantine these two, Thaddeus Ross orders they be exiled to Green Land, where they start adding a Lizard and Goblin variation to the Hulk-Flu that spread just as quickly as the original strain. Creation of the Red King Feeling that Thaddeus Ross has been a thorn in the side of the spreading of the Hulk-Flu, the Leader uses Betty Ross as a carrier akin to Typhoid Mary to infect her father. Ross was infected, and became a Red Skinned Hulk. When he was put through the process that exiled him to Green Land, and the subjugation of his new people, he feels guilt ridden and rallies his people against the humans, now calling himself the Red King, and Betty the Red Princess. With his knowledge on the defense and military expertise leads to a quick coup against the Leader, who just forms a council of Leaders that will follow the Red King. The Hulk Horde's Crusade Under the rule of the Red King, the spread of the Hulk-Flu intensifies 10 fold. Countries like Mexico, Canada, and the northern countries of South America are infect in less than a month. Using infected rats, the Hulk-Flu spreads to the east, infecting countries like the UK and France quickly. The Civil War The moment 5% of the world population showed the infection, the United Nations, in disinfected suits, met with the Red King and agreed to a compromise: The humans will inhabit the eastern continents, while the hulks inhabit the western continents. However, the Hulks have splintered amongst themselves, between the Red King, Hulk, and Abomination. Since the Hulk has regained control of most of the United States of America, he helps several scientists build an immunity to the Hulk-Flue for those that move back to the United States out of guilt for the part he's played in the world. Hulk Variants Build *Hulk-common. Brutish, Imposing, etcetera. *Abomination-either scaly or rock skinned, these rival the Hulks in commonidity. *Leader-a truly rare subspecies that creates the smartest the Hulks have ever seen. All are apart of the Red King's council. *Lizard-a recently formed strain that is a minority. *Goblin-a recently formed strain that is a minority. Color *Grey-A common skin color. *Green-A common skin color. *Red-A sign of royalty amongst the Hulks. *Orange-A sign of wisdom, usually found in hermits that isolate from colonies. *Blue-Signifies that they have some aspects have been inhanced. Characters The Hulk Horde Hulk (Earth-RSR).jpg|Grey Hulk (Joe Fixit)|link=Joe Fixit (Earth-POTH) Hulk (Earth-5205).jpg|Hulk (Bruce Banner)|link=Bruce Banner (Earth-POTH) Red She Hulk.jpg|Red Princess (Betty Ross)|link=Betty Ross (Earth-POTH) She Hulk Bus.jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters)|link=Jennifer Walters (Earth-POTH) Red Hulk.jpg|Red King (Thaddeus Ross)|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-POTH) Abomination (Earth-2992(-.png|Abomination (Emil Blonsky)|link=Emil Blonsky (Earth-POTH) A-Bomb (Earth-2992).png|A-Bomb (Rick Jones)|link=Rick Jones (Earth-POTH) The Leader.png|Leader (Samuel Stern)|link=Samuel Stern (Earth-POTH) 250px-The Maestro - Future Imperfect 2.jpg|Maestro (Glenn Talbot)|link=Glenn Talbot (Earth-POTH) Devil Hulk.png|Devil Hulk (Brian Banner)|link=Brian Banner (Earth-POTH) Orange Hulk.png|Orange Hulk (Leonard Samson)|link=Leonard Samson (Earth-POTH) Blue She Hulk.jpg|Blue She Hulk (Marlo Chandler)|link=Marlo Chandler (Earth-POTH) Blue Hulk.jpg|Blue Hulk (Amadeus Cho)|link=Amadeus Cho (Earth-POTH) Titania.png|Titania (Mary MacPherran)|link=Mary MacPherran (Earth-POTH) Lizard (17) Bulk.jpg|Lizard (Curt Connors)|link=Curt Connors (Earth-POTH) The Green Goblin (9514).png|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn)|link=Norman Osborn (Earth-POTH) Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut (Cain Marko)|link=Cain Marko (Earth-POTH) The Avengers Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark)|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-POTH) Thor (Earth-2992(.png|Thor Odinson|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-POTH) Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant Man I (Hank Pym)|link=Henry Pym (Earth-POTH) Giant-Man (2095).jpg|Giant Man (Hank Pym)|link=Henry Pym (Earth-POTH) Yellowjacket (Excel).jpg|Yellowjacket (Hank Pym)|link=Henry Pym (Earth-POTH) Wasp (71452).jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne)|link=Janet Van Dyne (Earth-POTH) Captain America (5417).png|Captain America (Steve Rogers)|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-POTH) Hawkeye-(Earth-2992).jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton)|link=Clint Barton (Earth-POTH) Quicksilver (Earth-9).jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff)|link=Pietro Maximoff (Earth-POTH) Scarlet Witch (Earth-2992).png|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)|link=Wanda Maximoff (Earth-POTH) Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa)|link=T'Challa (Earth-POTH) Vision (Earth-2992).png|Vision|link=Vision (Earth-POTH) Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov)|link=Natasha Romanov (Earth-POTH) Dark Beast (Earth-2159).jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy)|link=Henry McCoy (Earth-POTH) Miss Marvel (Earth-2992).png|Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers)|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-POTH) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-POTH) Falcon (Earth-2992(.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-POTH) Falcon (Earth-2992).jpg|Captain America (Sam Wilson)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-POTH) Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man (Simon Williams)|link=Simon Williams (Earth-POTH) War Machine (Earth-2992(.png|War Machine (James Rhodes)|link=James Rhodes (Earth-POTH) Thing (Earth-2992).png|Thing (Ben Grimm)|link=Ben Grimm (Earth-POTH) Mr. Fantastic.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards)|link=Reed Richards (Earth-POTH) Invisible Woman (Earth-2992(.png|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm)|link=Susan Storm (Earth-POTH) Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!.jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|link=Peter Parker (Earth-POTH) Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Earth-1600).png|Ant Man (Scott Lang)|link=Scott Lang (Earth-POTH) Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage|link=Luke Cage (Earth-POTH) The Wolverine 1.jpeg|Wolverine (James Howlett)|link=James Howlett (Earth-POTH) Jocasta.jpg|Jocasta|link=Jocasta (Earth-POTH) Stature.PNG|Stature (Cassie Lang)|link=Cassandra Lang (Earth-POTH) Winter Soldier (Earth-3001).jpg|Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes)|link=James Barnes (Earth-POTH) Spider-Woman (Earth-9824).jpg|Spider Woman (Jessica Drew)|link=Jessica Drew (Earth-POTH) NOVA.jpg|Nova (Richard Rider)|link=Richard Rider (Earth-POTH) Iron Fist (Earth-9).jpg|Iron Fist (Daniel Rand)|link=Daniel Rand (Earth-POTH) Doctor Strange (Earth-9).jpg|Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange)|link=Stephen Strange (Earth-POTH) Daredevil (Earth-5430).jpg|Daredevil (Matt Murdock)|link=Matthew Murdock (Earth-POTH) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe)|link=Ororo Munroe (Earth-POTH) Agent Venom AE9602.jpg|Venom (Flash Thompson)|link=Eugene Thompson (Earth-POTH) Havok (Excel).jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers)|link=Alexander Summers (Earth-POTH) Sunspot.png|Sunspot (Roberto da Costa)|link=Roberto da Costa (Earth-POTH) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie)|link=Anna Marie (Earth-POTH) Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida)|link=Shiro Yoshida (Earth-POTH) WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger (Ava Ayala)|link=Ava Ayala (Earth-POTH) Nova (5417).jpg|Nova (Sam Alexander)|link=Sam Alexander (Earth-POTH) Thor (2095).jpg|Thor (Jane Foster)|link=Jane Foster (Earth-POTH) Ms. Marvel (4296).jpg|Miss Marvel (Kamala Khan)|link=Kamala Khan (Earth-POTH) Alain Asselah the French-Algerian Spider-Ma suck it Miles Morales.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales)|link=Miles Morales (Earth-POTH) Deadpool (Earth-2992).png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson)|link=Wade Wilson (Earth-POTH) Squirrel Girl (Earth-2992).png|Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green)|link=Doreen Green (Earth-POTH) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm)|link=Jonathan Storm (Earth-POTH) Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan (William Kaplan)|link=William Kaplan (Earth-POTH) Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman)|link=Theodore Altman (Earth-POTH) The Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards)|link=Reed Richards (Earth-POTH) Invisible Woman (Earth-2992(.png|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm)|link=Susan Storm (Earth-POTH) Thing (Earth-2992).png|Thing (Ben Grimm)|link=Ben Grimm (Earth-POTH) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm)|link=Jonathan Storm (Earth-POTH) Crystal.jpg|Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin)|link=Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-POTH) Medusa (4296).jpg|Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin)|link=Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-POTH) Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage|link=Luke Cage (Earth-POTH) Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Earth-1600).png|Ant Man (Scott Lang)|link=Scott Lang (Earth-POTH) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe)|link=Ororo Munroe (Earth-POTH) Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa)|link=T'Challa (Earth-POTH) Franklin Richards (Earth-2992).jpg|Franklin Richards|link=Franklin Richards (Earth-POTH) Valeria.jpg|Valeria Richards|link=Valeria Richards (Earth-POTH) Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!.jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|link=Peter Parker (Earth-POTH) The X Men Professor X (Earth-2992).png|Professor X (Charles Xavier)|link=Charles Xavier (Earth-POTH) Cyclops (Earth-2992).jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers)|link=Scott Summers (Earth-POTH) Iceman (Earth-2992(.png|Iceman (Bobby Drake)|link=Robert Drake (Earth-POTH) Angel (Earth-3001).jpg|Angel (Warren Worthington III)|link=Warren Worthington III (Earth-POTH) Archangel (Earth-2159).png|Archangel (Warren Worthington III)|link=Warren Worthington III (Earth-POTH) Dark Beast (Earth-2159).jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy)|link=Henry McCoy (Earth-POTH) Jean GreyETAS.jpg|Marvel Girl (Jean Grey)|link=Jean Grey (Earth-POTH) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 page 20.png|Phoenix (Jean Grey)|link=Jean Grey (Earth-POTH) Polaris1.jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane)|link=Lorna Dane (Earth-POTH) Havok (Excel).jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers)|link=Alexander Summers (Earth-POTH) Nightcrawler (4296).jpg|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner)|link=Kurt Wagner (Earth-POTH) The Wolverine 1.jpeg|Wolverine (James Howlett)|link=James Howlett (Earth-POTH) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe)|link=Ororo Munroe (Earth-POTH) Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida)|link=Shiro Yoshida (Earth-POTH) Colossus (4126).png|Colossus (Peter Rasputin)|link=Piotr Rasputin (Earth-POTH) Kitty Phasing (Earth-9).jpg|Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde)|link=Katherine Pryde (Earth-POTH) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie)|link=Anna Marie (Earth-POTH) Rachel Summers.png|Rachel Summers|link=Rachel Summers (Earth-POTH) Magneto1.jpg|Magneto (Max Eisenhardt)|link=Max Eisenhardt (Earth-POTH) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Betsy Braddock)|link=Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-POTH) Gambit (Dark Exiles).png|Gambit (Remy LeBeau)|link=Remy LeBeau (Earth-POTH) Jubilee-.jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee)|link=Jubilation Lee (Earth-POTH) Emma Frost (Earth-71505).jpg|White Queen (Emma Frost)|link=Emma Frost (Earth-POTH) Mystique (3056).jpg|Mystique (Raven Darkholme)|link=Raven Darkholme (Earth-POTH) Pixie.jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn)|link=Megan Gwynn (Earth-POTH) Karma.jpg|Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh|link=Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-POTH) Sunspot.png|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa|link=Roberto Da Costa (Earth-POTH) Magik (7).jpg|Magik (Illyana Rasputin)|link=Illyana Rasputin (Earth-POTH) Deadpool-Video-Game-Will-Feature-X-Force-s-Domino-2.jpg|Domino (Neena Thurman)|link=Neena Thurman (Earth-POTH) Blink 90081.png|Blink (Clarice Ferguson)|link=Clarice Ferguson (Earth-POTH) X-23.jpg|X-23 (Laura Kinney)|link=Laura Kinney (Earth-POTH) Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95